Smash Brethren 3/Script
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Old Hubba:' Oh huzzah! You're back! You're back to save this Outrealm once and for all! So I've got good news, and I've got GREAT news! What'll it be? *'Chrom:' Well that's a switch... What's the good news? *'Old Hubba:' I managed to gather all the Einherjar you defeated back in those ruins. Beat them one last time, and I can finally seal them back in their calling cards! *'Chrom:' Excellent. And the great news? *'Old Hubba:' There's no army relying on you this time! No allies to get in your way or die on you! It's just you and your party against allllll those legendary soldiers! Isn't that great?! *'Chrom:' ...Fantastic. Before Battle *'Soren:' All of our soldiers are in position. *'Ike:' Then let's commence the attack. Give Micaiah the signal. Tell our other units to wait until their doors open. *'Soren:' Consider it done. *'Mia:' It's not like you to be so cautious, General. Wouldn't it be more satisfying to just storm at them the way we usually do? *'Soren:' Not if we want to assure victory. It's said there's an expert tactician among the enemy ranks. This way we can keep our movements secret until it's too late for them. They won't know which doors will open or where to expect an attack from. First we sow fear and confusion—then we move in for the killing blow. *'Ike:' Right. We may outnumber them, but we still have to be smart about this. Soren's strategy will work. Understand, Mia? *'Mia:' Yes, sir. *'Sothe:' Micaiah, Ike's given us the signal. *'Micaiah:' Then let's move on to the attack. Ready, Empress Sanaki? *'Sanaki:' Of course. Come, everyone! The final battle is upon us! *'Chrom:' I sense trouble behind those doors... *'Robin:' Chrom! Enemies to the south! They're heading this way! *'Chrom:' What? Then if there ARE enemies behind the doors here... *'Robin:' We'll be trapped between a rock and a hard place. *'Chrom:' Damn... We're surrounded? Why wouldn't they attack us en masse? *'Robin:' They're probably waiting for the right opportunity. Perhaps they plan to send wave after wave to whittle away our morale... *'Chrom:' And our strength in the process. This will be a tough fight. *'Robin:' True. But look at it another way... They're committing a major tactical error by funneling their forces. As long as we stay calm and focused, we can pick them off one unit at a time. *'Chrom:' Good point. And we might be able to get the drop on them by opening the doors first. *'Robin:' Now you're thinking. Special Conversations Enemy Conversations Robin vs Roy *'Roy:' Why do you trouble this land? You have your own realm! *'Robin:' Actually, I'm fairly certain it's you who— Ugh, what's the point. Only force will sort this mess out! Robin (Female) vs Lilina *'Lilina:' What do you hope to achieve here? Just let us go about our lives! *'Robin:' All I hope is to put this realm back to— Ugh, why bother? She won't listen. ...My purpose here is to defeat you. That's all you need to know! Chrom vs Ike *'Chrom:' We will defeat you and restore peace to this world! *'Ike:' I believe that's my line. Come on! Lissa vs Mist *'Lissa:' Would you stop running amok?! We can't go home until you stop fighting. *'Mist:' That's your problem! This battle would be over if you hadn't come here! Frederick vs Titania *'Frederick:' As lieutenant of the Shepherds, I cannot allow you to stand in Chrom's path! *'Titania:' Second in command, are we? Let's see if you're worthy of your title! Sully vs Lucia *'Sully:' Why the hell are you resisting? You know we're going to walk all over you. *'Lucia:' I would never betray my mistress—nor will I lose to the likes of you! Virion vs Wolt *'Wolt:' This land belongs to us. Go back to your own world! *'Virion:' I am afraid I cannot do that. This land must be freed. And I, the noblest of emancipators, shall see it done! Stahl vs Seth *'Stahl:' Look, I just want you to know that we're not here to conquer you. *'Seth:' Why else would you come armed to the teeth? Spare me your lies. *'Stahl:' ...Well, it was worth a shot. Vaike vs Matthew *'Vaike:' Hey now, who's this tough guy? You want to go a few rounds with Teach? *'Matthew:' Not really. Leila wouldn't approve of me toying with you while I'm on the job. Miriel vs Lute *'Miriel:' Would you like to fight? *'Lute:' I don't mind, but why ask first? You might have fared better with a sudden, unexpected strike. *'Miriel:' Ah. Indeed, swift victory could be mine, were that my primary objective. However, what I really seek is feedback. I can't evaluate my fighting if I level you at a stroke! Sumia vs Elincia *'Elincia:' Stranger from afar, I demand that you leave this place! Answer now, or we will settle this with steel! *'Sumia:' As you c-command, milady! ...I-I mean, no! We can't! *'Elincia:' Very well. Steel it is, then! Kellam vs Sophia *'Kellam:' Sorry to have to do this, but you're all that stands between me and home. *'Sophia:' That explains why you're fighting...but why are you picking on me? *'Kellam:' Oh! I, er, guess because you're the only one who actually noticed me? Sorry... Donnel vs Nephenee *'Donnel:' Gosh, you're purdy. How come you're out here fightin'? ...Why so silent? Not big on chattin' with your foes? *'Nephenee:' I don't want people to hear my country accent. *'Donnel:' Huh? ...What was that there? I couldn't quite make it out. ...Ack, what? Why are ya glarin' at me like that?! Lon'qu vs Amelia *'Lon'qu:' Away, woman! Come no closer! *'Amelia:' You have a problem with women? It's about to get far worse! Ricken vs Innes *'Ricken:' Be warned! I hit as hard as any man twice my age! *'Innes:' Really? Then I'll have to hit back even harder. Panne vs Zihark *'Panne:' Prepare to feel the wrath of a taguel, man-spawn! *'Zihark:' I'd never wish to fight your kind, but if you attack me, I have no choice.. Gaius vs Eirika *'Eirika:' I ask you now: leave. I would do anything for this fighting to stop. *'Gaius:' "Anything," huh? *'Eirika:' Yes! Just name it. *'Gaius:' ...Nah. I can't take advantage of such an easy mark. Look, the truth is, we have to defeat you. End of story. Sorry. . Cordelia vs Nino *'Cordelia:' I won't die here! My fallen sisters haven't called me to their side yet! *'Nino:' Well, you're mistaken if you think a Black Fang like me will die instead! Gregor vs Brom *'Gregor:' Why not put weapon away and go home? You...not seem very much like warring type, yes? *'Brom:' But I gotta fight! ...Unless you're gonna pack up and go home first? *'Gregor:' Sorry, this Gregor cannot do. Well...nice to be knowing you! Nowi vs Leonardo *'Leonardo:' Are you sure we can't work this out in a nonviolent way, lass? *'Nowi:' We could be playmates. *'Leonardo:' Uh...that might be going a little too far. *'Nowi:' Fine. Violence it is! Libra vs Lyon *'Lyon:' We were meant to rule this land. Do not interfere! *'Libra:' I beg to differ. The cards have something else in store for you. Tharja vs Micaiah *'Micaiah:' Begone from this realm, outsider! *'Tharja:' Ha! Not a chance. Why would I leave when there are tough little birds like you to torment? Anna vs Serra *'Anna:' So, I've got this sweet arrangement with a dashing noble... Why don't we stop fighting and go rub noses with the rich and handsome? *'Serra:' R-really? How handsome? ...Wait. How dare you play with my emotions like that! Olivia vs Florina *'Florina:' Listen, if you'd rather fight someone more capable, I understand. *'Olivia:' Oh, not at all. You'll do just fine. Are you ready? *'Florina:' Yes, thank you. *'Olivia:' You're quite welcome! Cherche vs Sigrun *'Cherche:' Why do you fight? Is there no way for us to settle things amicably? *'Sigrun:' I fight to defend what is dear to me. So as long as you threaten it, this fight is inevitable. Henry vs Soren *'Henry:' Ooh! You look dangerous. But you should probably clear out of here before I mangle you and stuff. *'Soren:' Your threats are only words. If you're an enemy of Ike's, you're my enemy, too. Lucina vs Lyn *'Lyn:' Will nothing convince you to leave? I don't want to fight you. Not while I still have doubts... *'Lucina:' I respect your feelings, milady... But we cannot leave our business here unfinished. You have honor and character... I shall make this quick! Say'ri vs Mia *'Say'ri:' Warrior! I challenge you to a test of blades. Do you accept? *'Mia:' Now that's how you start a fight! I accept! Tiki vs Eliwood *'Tiki:' Please, stop this madness. You have no hope of winning. *'Eliwood:' I'll stop only once we have driven you from our realm! Basilio vs Karel *'Basilio:' Ho! This guy looks bloodthirsty. Maybe I'll just slink out of sight... *'Karel:' Not so fast. Once you stand in my path, you don't get to run away. Not when the feast is just about to begin... *'Basilio:' "Feast," huh? Scary. All right. But don't cry to me later. I tried to spare you! Flavia vs Cecilia *'Cecilia:' This is our land, our kingdom! Return to your own. *'Flavia:' Sorry, love, but this isn't musical chairs. We have a duty to fulfill, and part of that is defeating you. Gangrel vs Lugh *'Gangrel:' Run home to your mommy, boy, before you slip on your own piddle. *'Lugh:' I don't have a home or a mother... Not that I plan to run away! Walhart vs Ashnard *'Walhart:' A man as lost as you will never turn me from my path. *'Ashnard:' Really? Nonsense like that requires more persuasive evidence! Emmeryn vs Sanaki *'Emmeryn:' Nn...ahh... *'Sanaki:' I pity you for all the hardships you have clearly endured. But you must understand I cannot stand down from this battle. *'Emmeryn:' I...am not afraid... Yen'fay vs Zephiel *'Yen'fay:' I was a ghost of a man when my comrades found me... But by striking down their foes, I can atone for my errors! *'Zephiel:' Atone? Aren't you a sad sight. A strong man does not lament the past. He makes the future! Aversa vs Sephiran *'Aversa:' Ooh! What a man. I'll bet you're a screamer. Shall we find out? *'Sephiran:' Try me. You'll be surprised all right. *'Aversa:' Oh! And so confident, too. I'm going to enjoy this... Priam vs Marisa *'Marisa:' Leave, or I will drop you where you stand. *'Priam:' Are you sure? I think I still have some friends of yours stuck to my boot. Owain vs Sothe *'Owain:' You must have great skill if you targeted me, fiend. But be warned! My power emanates from a wellspring deeper than time! *'Sothe:' ...Did you want to fight or not? I don't have time for games. *'Owain:' All right, all right. Don't go! Inigo vs L'Arachel *'Inigo:' How I wish to get to know you, milady! Are we doomed to meet only in battle? *'L'Arachel:' Yes. That's the idea. *'Inigo:' *Sigh* The truth stings all the more from the lips of one so lovely. Brady vs Moulder *'Moulder:' So long as the gods grant me breath, I will not tolerate your foul language! *'Brady:' Oh yeah? Well, go kiss a wyvern talon, you long-winded bag of prayers! Kjelle vs Hector *'Kjelle:' Sir, might we put this battle aside for a moment and speak of armor? I never dreamt that chain mail and plate could go so well together. *'Hector:' Are you mad? If you won't leave this land, then you will fight me now! *'Kjelle:' ...Very well. But try not to squirm! I don't want to put any unnecessary dents in that lovely armor of yours! Cynthia vs Perceval *'Perceval:' Withdraw your forces, or face the might of our army. *'Cynthia:' Oh yeah? Well I'll... I'll... Rats. I used up all my witty retorts in the last fight. *'Perceval:' ...Your what? Severa vs Edward *'Edward:' You there! This is your last chance to leave in peace! *'Severa:' What is that, a threat? You can't threaten me! I'm— *'Edward:' Charge! *'Severa:' Aah! You could at least let me finish my sentence! Gerome vs Geoffrey *'Geoffrey:' Masked warrior, return to the world you came from. Free yourself from a life of shame—a life of hiding who you are! *'Gerome:' You've got it all wrong. I chose this life! Morgan (Male) vs Ephraim *'Ephraim:' Surrender now, and I promise you no more blood will be spilt. *'Morgan:' Well, I'm all for no bloodshed, but the fact is—you need to go. I don't suppose it's as simple as just asking, though. *'Ephraim:' Obviously not. *'Morgan:' Then fighting it is. Let's settle this quickly. Morgan (Female) vs Jaffar *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Morgan:' Um...doesn't your face cramp up from glaring at people like that? Look, you want to really scare me? Smile. I'd die from the shock. ...Or at least say something before we fight. It's tradition! *'Jaffar:' ...Silence. *'Morgan:' Hey! You did it! NOW this fight is official. I was starting to worry... Yarne vs Nergal *'Yarne:' Come, thug! Let's see you tackle a taguel! *'Nergal:' Ha! As if I have anything to fear from some mangy half-man! Laurent vs Raigh *'Raigh:' Hah. I can already tell you're not half as strong as you look. *'Laurent:' Can you now? Usually I lay someone flat BEFORE I decide how strong they aren't. Noire vs Black Knight *'Noire:' HA HA HA! HOW LARGE AND IMPOSING YOU ARE. ...NO MATTER! I SHALL ENJOY PLUCKING THAT VISOR FROM YOUR SHADOWY FACE! *'Black Knight:' Bold words. You had better hope that's not empty courage. Nah vs Shanna *'Shanna:' Just give it up. You're hopelessly outnumbered and you know it! *'Nah:' I'm not battling the numbers. I'm battling you! NPC Quotes Amelia *''Battle:'' You'll never defeat us. Never! *''Defeat:'' No! I haven't lost... I can't...lose... Ashnard *''Battle:'' Heh, I think you need a lesson in how powerless you really are. *''Defeat:'' Heh heh... Yes! Finally a battle...worth fighting... Black Knight *''Battle:'' Have you come all this way to dance at the end of my lance? *''Defeat:'' So...there are still warriors out there...strong enough to defeat me... Brom *''Battle:'' You wanna fight me? Now that's just plumb crazy. What do ya hope to gain from takin' ME down? *''Defeat:'' All right... You win... Cecilia *''Battle:'' This is our land, our kingdom! You can return to your own. *''Defeat:'' It's not fair... This is our land... Why can we not defend it? Edward *''Battle:'' Hey! Try me on for size! *''Defeat:'' I couldn't do it... If I was just a little bit stronger... Eirika *''Battle:'' I ask you now: leave. I would do anything for this fighting to stop. *''Defeat:'' Brother...I fear I need more lessons in the sword... Elincia *''Battle:'' Leave this place, trespassers—for all our sakes! *''Defeat:'' So this is the end... Such strength... Eliwood *''Battle:'' You outsiders may be strong, but you'll never break us! *''Defeat:'' I know my comrades will...carry on in my stead... Ephraim *''Battle:'' You look strong—so I hope you won't mind me giving you special treatment! *''Defeat:'' So this is defeat? It...stings... Florina *''Battle:'' See now the strength of our hearts! *''Defeat:'' You can break us in battle...but not in spirit... Geoffrey *''Battle:'' The luck of the day decides who prevails. May the best warrior win! *''Defeat:'' No... I have failed the queen... Hector *''Battle:'' I hope you know how to hit harder than I do! *''Defeat:'' Damn...I thought I had more fight in me...than that... Ike *''Battle:'' You can't beat me—so why not just go back to your own world? *''Defeat:'' Was that...the best I can do? Innes *''Battle:'' We had an overwhelming advantage in numbers... So what are these doubts? *''Defeat:'' I wish...I could have understood...why you are doing this... Jaffar *''Battle:'' ...Farewell! *''Defeat:'' Nngh...how... Karel *''Battle:'' I temper my blade by taking down strong warriors like you. *''Defeat:'' Defeat...is just another path to greatness... L'Arachel *''Battle:'' Why are you even trying? You're just another feather waiting to be placed in my cap. *''Defeat:'' My illustrious career...ruined... Leonardo *''Battle:'' I may not be the man to do it, but you must be dealt with! *''Defeat:'' That was...disappointing... Maybe I was...the wrong man... Lilina *''Battle:'' You had your chance. Now I'm hitting you with all I've got! *''Defeat:'' How can such small numbers do so much damage to our alliance... Lucia *''Battle:'' I won't let you ravage this land as you please! *''Defeat:'' I thought I had you... But I was...wrong... Lugh *''Battle:'' We'll never give up. You can never break our spirit! *''Defeat:'' I lost this fight...but you haven't beaten me... Lute *''Battle:'' You don't stand a chance against me. I'm simply cut from better cloth. *''Defeat:'' I guess...your talents exceed even mine... Lyn *''Battle:'' What are we really fighting for? Are we truly defending our realm here? ...Should we be defending it? *''Defeat:'' My doubts have been my undoing... Lyon *''Battle:'' I didn't obtain this power for nothing. Get in my way, and your life is forfeit. *''Defeat:'' No... How can my power not be enough? Marisa *''Battle:'' Leave, or I will drop you where you stand. *''Defeat:'' Nngh... You win... What else can I say? Matthew *''Battle:'' No hard feelings... Fighting is just what I do. *''Defeat:'' I couldn't get the job done... I'm sorry, young master... Micaiah *''Battle:'' Begone from this realm, outsider! You have no future here! *''Defeat:'' I gave it all I had... I just hope that...it was enough... Mia *''Battle:'' Mm, I can tell already this will be a memorable fight. Let's get right to it! *''Defeat:'' Well...I guess this was meant to be... Mist *''Battle:'' Can we please stop this? Just go back to wherever it is you came from. *''Defeat:'' Nngh... How could this happen... Moulder *''Battle:'' Perhaps this endless fighting is what the gods have ordained for us... *''Defeat:'' It seems I've...finally taken on a fight...I can't finish... Nephenee *''Battle:'' No words. Let's just fight. *''Defeat:'' Nngh, no... Why? Nergal *''Battle:'' Imbecile! You cannot even scratch me! *''Defeat:'' Rrgh... Damn me for...underestimating you... Nino *''Battle:'' You're mistaken if you think a Black Fang like me will die today! *''Defeat:'' Did I...make a difference? Perceval *''Battle:'' Withdraw your forces, or face the might of our army. *''Defeat:'' I see now there are powers out there...beyond what a man like me can know... Raigh *''Battle:'' Do you even know who I am? Go back to your world before you get hurt. *''Defeat:'' Heh... I thought I was better...than this... Roy *''Battle:'' Where did you COME from? *''Defeat:'' I underestimated your valor, outsiders... Sanaki *''Battle:'' Bow before our superior might! *''Defeat:'' What? This is...impossible... Sephiran *''Battle:'' Let's see what you're capable of. *''Defeat:'' I see now why you fight... If I were that strong...I would seek battle, too... Serra *''Battle:'' Doesn't anyone want to protect me? I'm a sweet, helpless cleric! *''Defeat:'' Just hold on! You're not...supposed to be this strong... Seth *''Battle:'' If you defy us, we must strike you down. It's nothing personal. *''Defeat:'' Forgive me, my comrades... I've failed in my duties... Shanna *''Battle:'' Just give it up. You're hopelessly outnumbered and you know it! *''Defeat:'' How can anyone...be this good? Sigrun *''Battle:'' So it's come to this? Very well. You'll get your fight. *''Defeat:'' Rrgh, I'm finished... The rest is up...to the others... Sophia *''Battle:'' You may be strong...but I cannot stand idly by... *''Defeat:'' Better to fight and lose...than to make no difference at all... Soren *''Battle:'' Are you supposed to be a challenge? *''Defeat:'' All this time...have I been playing into their strategy? Sothe *''Battle:'' You sealed your fate the second you decided to challenge us. *''Defeat:'' Is this...where my struggle ends? Titania *''Battle:'' You want to face me? I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. *''Defeat:'' Ahh... Must it end here, with my fight unfinished? Wolt *''Battle:'' This boy serves Lord Roy! *''Defeat:'' My strength...wasn't enough... Zephiel *''Battle:'' You are greater fools than most men if you seek this misery in other worlds! *''Defeat:'' One fool...defeated by another... Zihark *''Battle:'' I know a threat when I see it. Still, I cannot allow you to pass! *''Defeat:'' You're...more powerful than I imagined... If we were allies... Other Dialogue End of first Player Phase *'Lyn:' Why does this fight feel so...empty? Our cause is just: defend this land against the invaders... End of Turn 1 *'Cecilia:' King Zephiel, the doors! That's our signal. *'Zephiel:' Right. Commence the attack! End of Turn 2 *'Florina:' Um, the doors opened... I think it's time. *'Nino:' Okay, everyone, follow me! End of Turn 4 *'Seth:' The doors have opened, Princess Eirika. *'Eirika:' So I see. Time to make this battle a little more interesting! End of Turn 5 *'Lilina:' Roy, the doors have opened. That's our cue. *'Roy:' All right. Let's go! End of Turn 7 *'Hector:' Finally, the doors opened. It's about time! *'Eliwood:' Indeed. Let's join the battle! *'Lute:' There's the doors. The time has come. *'Ephraim:' Good. I'm tired of standing watch from the sidelines! Closing Dialogue Battle End *'Robin:' Finally... That's the last of them. *'Chrom:' Gods, I thought it would never end. I was almost ready to give up... *'Robin:' Me too. It was a pitched battle... We're lucky to have even survived. *'Chrom:' Perhaps now this realm can finally enjoy a little peace and quiet... Let's go home, Robin. *'Robin:' Wait, Chrom. I found this where their main force had assembled. *'Chrom:' An Einherjar card? "Lyn, Noblewoman of Sacae"... This must be Lyndis from the Elibean legends. We could use someone like her on our side! Lyn Recruitment *'Lyn:' So that's it. I lost. It feels so unfair... Are you the enemy's tactician? ...Wait, what?! It can't be... Are you... No, that's impossible... I'm sorry. It's just...you remind me of someone very dear to me. A tactician, like you, who came to my aid time and again. This might seem like a silly question, but... Have you ever awoken in a strange place, uncertain of how you got there? *''Textbox:'' Have you ever awoken in a strange place? *'Lyn:' 'Yes' is chosen I knew it! It happened three times to the man/woman I knew. This can't be pure coincidence. ...Unless, of course, all tacticians are known to collapse by the wayside. *'Lyn:' 'No' is chosen Really? That surprises me. I thought I was on to something... The tactician I knew often tended to pass out and wake up elsewhere. That's how he/she and I met. It was strange, to say the least... *'Lyn:' I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. Would you tell me more about yourself? Where were you born? Have you been to my world? ...What? You can't remember? Now I'm even more certain that you're the man/woman I know. Look at me carefully, and really try to think back. We met on the Sacae plains. We fought with Eliwood and the others... Does none of this sound familiar? *''Textbox:'' Does Lyn's story sound familiar? *'Lyn:' 'Yes' is chosen Really? Then you remember! It's really you! Oh...I'm so happy! I thought... I thought we'd never meet again. ...I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry. I'm just...overwhelmed. Give me a moment... ...Thank you. I feel better. Listen. Come back to Sacae with me! Can you just picture the others' face's? ...What? Unfinished business? All right. Then please, let me join my strength to yours. I'll cut down any foe who dares stand in your path! *'Lyn:' 'No' is chosen That's...too bad. Maybe you're not the person I thought. But still...you know what? I want to help. Take me with you. Even if you claim you aren't the man/woman I knew, I want to judge for myself. I'm good with a blade. Keep me by your side, and none shall harm you. *''Textbox:'' Recruit Lyn? *'Lyn:' 'Yes' is chosen You'd let me travel with you? Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts